Witwickys (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: (Goes slightly off from movies) Iris Witwicky, Sam's cusin that's in the army, get's involed in the transformer's war when she help Bee, Sam's appointed protector. What happens when the attack on base makes her wary of the transformers, and what happens when Sam and Iris finally meet in person for the first time because of the Autobots? What will they think of each other?
1. Prolog

**I've had this story in my head for like, ever, so I'm finally typing it for others to read. It'll mostly go along with the movies, but I might change somethings. Might twist personalities also. **

**Note the character is somewhere between 20 and 25, I haven't decided.**

**- is when Bee uses different things to speak**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BOOM!

Iris shot up. Something, something huge, had landed in her back yard. It was 12 am and she had three more days till she was shipped off to war again. Quickly, she threw some cloths on (She had pjs on -.-) and ran out to see what landed out back. She lived in Texas currently, and owned a huge property. There was something that sounded robotic. Once at the crash sight, she gasped slightly. A huge, like maybe three story tall, robotic humanoid stood.

(F.P. P.O.V.)

It stared at me like it could see me. I tried to gain my curage," Can you speak?" My voice shook, last time I had encountered one of these it wasn't very good. The robot nodded, then listed things like radio, satilite, things like that. "What's you name?" There was a sound like someone was going through channels on a radio, "Bumm-ble Bee." It had taken a couple of channels to say his name, but I under stood.

"Are you one of the bad ones?" Bee cocked his head, confused," No, Decept-a-cons are bad, I'm an Auto-bot." I nodded. I stared to walk back to my house. "You can stay if you want, I have more than plenty of room." I heard Bee try to walk quietly with me. "I'll see if there is anything I can do to help you in the morning." With that, I walked back upstairs and fell asleep.

(Bee P.O.V.)

This human I just met was offering to help, so I couldn't see the harm of staying for the night. Then I would got and find Sammual Whitwicky, like I was told by Optimus Prime. I needed sleep though, we transformers don't sleep often, but we do sometimes, and I hadn't slept for months.


	2. Base attack

**New story! Sorry I like transformers XD in the last movie, is like the ninja transformer. XD I'm way to hyper when I watch the movies. ENJOY!**

* * *

Bee woke up to see the human girl working on a beaten down old yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Trying not to break anything he tried to get out of the small shed. Her black and red hair was in a high pony tail, and she had a tank top and shorts on. Bee accidentally knocked one of the shelves down, and the girl laughed. "It's fine, I'm rarely here, you can leave it," the girl said as he tried to pick up the items that fell. Bee nodded.

"Now, what's the reason you're here? Wow I sounded like a jerk saying that," she finished with a laugh. "Sammuel- Whit- wickey."

"Sam?" Bee nodded," Sam is my cousin. I'll give you the address." She ran inside and grabbed the address. She came out and gave it to Bee, "Good luck," she said as Be nodded and was about to leave. He turned and scanned the car she was working on, changing into it. Through the radio he said, "Thanks- for the- help."

Only after Bee had left did she think to ask him why he was looking for Sam, "Oh well, I just hope he's not caught up in something to bad."

(Skips to when she's shipped out)

"Iris, nice to have you back," a voice came from behind Iris. "Captain Lennox," Iris said grinning. There was Epps there also. Iris walked out from her bunk, and grabbed both of them into a hug. "How's my favorite girl?" Epps asked.

(First Person P.O.V.)

I laughed," So-so." I walked with them out around the base in Quartar. I looked around, thinking I was getting some looks from the guys at the base. I looked at Epps, "They think you're just another pretty face and can't fight," Epps clarified. I smirked, looking around. _Oh how they're wrong._ The guys started to whistle at me making me scoff. "Are they always like this?"

Epps laughed," Yeah, most of the time."

(Skips to that night)

Lennox when to talk to his wife and little girl. I wondered around the base looking for something to do when there was shouts and shots. That's when I saw it, a Decepticon. I don't know how, but I just knew. I grabbed my gun and started to run back to my bunk and grabbed my backpack, I couldn't leave without it. I took off toward Lennox and the others. That was when the Decepticon shot something, what I don't know.


	3. US base

**Part 3! Now I would like to thank:**

**Dunk234 (+ Favoriting)  
FreezingTime 92  
TheInheritance  
cjewellm  
**

**for following :) gave me a reason to continue writing.**

**ENJOY! If you want to be in the story, tell me. You can be  
1)Human  
2)Autobot  
3)Decepticon**

* * *

"Hey, Iris, Iris! You need to get up!"

(Goes to Sam)

"You see him out there?" he asked the teacher. The teacher nodded, "He promised me he would get me a car if I got 3 A's and $2,000. I have the 2000 and I have 2 A's. Your B- *makes mini explosion motion* Pow, gone. Think... What would Jesus do?"

(At car dealer) "You see that, that's 30 year old virgian, and and that's 40 year old virgian." Sam was saying to his dad. Once the car dealer, 'Uncle Bobby B.', brought him to the cars, Sam slid into one of the cars. This one was an old Camaro, yellow with black racing stripes. It looked a lot like the one his cusion was fixing up. She had sent him pictures. They talked over the phone and letters, but he had never truly met and talked to her. She was always getting shot at so she had to leave before she ever really talked.

"How much?" Sam asked. "5,000" Bobby said oming to a conclusion. "Sorry, I'm not paying over 4,000"

(Back to Iris)

I woke up in a medical center. "What, where am I?" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I tried to sit up. "Just lay down, the doctor said you'll be fine." I looked around. This looked familiar, "Where am I?" I repeated. "You're at the medical center at base, the base in the U.S." I jolted up, surprising the person trying to get me to lay down.

"The team, where's the team? Wait, the attack, survivors. How did I get here?" I was up and pasing aroung dispite the doctor's attempt to make me sit. "If we tell you will you lay down?" I nodded, I would, I just needed to know what happened. "Lennox and about 5 others from the base lived through the attack. They were attacked again after they reached one of the villages. Now sit." I laied back down and closed my eyes trying to absorb what I was told.

"Hey, how you doing?" I reconized Lennox's voice, it was unmistakable. "Been better, who make it out?" I opened my eyes. "Me, Epps, a few others. He didn't make it out, I'm sorry." I knew who he was, he was the guy I was dating on base. Well the only guy I was dating. I let out a pained sigh, "He died?" Lennox nodded. "Do you have any clue what those things were?"

I lied, for their sake. If I reveiled that I knew where they were they would be hunted down, "No, no clue, but it wiped out the entire base didn't it?" Lennox nodded, "I'm going back home now, but I thought to check on you before I left."

"Thanks, I'll be fine. Go home and tell your wife she's lucky to have you get through all this." Lennox laughed, "Well I have to stay alive to keep you here, don't I?" Lennox was like an older brother I never had. He left and then some one in a suit came into the room, "Mam, I need you to come with me. I've already cleared it with the doctor." I was rushed into a truck and it drove off. I was so tired that I fell asleep against the window. What ever was happening I had a bad feeling about.


	4. Sam

**The time skips forward, toward the end of the first movie sorry for the shortness. **

* * *

Iris was standing in line with the rest of the people who had lived through the base attack. They were at Hover Damn. My hair was up and the sun was okay, not to bad, but the stuff we were wearing made the heat worse. _What the heck is Sector 7?_ "Iris, move up here." Lennox snapped her out of thought, "Next to Epps?" Lennox nodded.

"Major Lennox," some guy in a suit said. There were some people following him. "Where's my car?" Iris heard. Her eyes widened, _Bee, SAM! Oh my god. _She could tell Sam couldn't see me yet. "Hey, come on." Epps tapped Iris's shoulder. She hid in the group of soldiers, "What are you doing?" Lennox said seeing her hiding. "My cousin is here, and I've only met him in person twice. That was almost 16 years ago."

"What is that?" Lennox said turning his attention back to what was going on. "Megatron," Iris said, no one heard her faint whisper. "NBE 1."

(Iris P.O.V.)

"I don't mean to correct you but that's Megatron. He's leader of the Decepticons." Sam voiced, making me smirk. I was still hiding, and was zoning out till we were put into a small room. "Anyone get any electronics?" One of the people asked. I was surprised that Sam hadn't seen me yet. I had a sudden flashback:

_Everyone was saying their perfect day. Lennox said, "I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." Epps and Fig teased him for a couple seconds till Lennox told them to shut up. Not two days later the attack on base took place. "Hey, Iris, Iris! You need to get up!"_

_Other memories flashed before my eyes. "Hey, who's this?" I lifted about 1 year old Sam. "Is that you, Little Sammy? You're much bigger than when I saw you 11 months ago."_

_There was something I didn't remember. "Where's your wallet?!" Lennox was yelling at Epps. "IN my pocket!" Lennox then yelled, "Which pocket?!" He yelled something else, but I started to blackout. I felt for my rifle. It took almost all my strenght to just sit up. These guns would at the most make tiny little scratches on the armor. "Lenno-" I was cut off by an explosion and as I passed out again._

"Where's my car?" _Bee._ This Sector Seven guy said something like, "You want to leave the fate of the world to some kid's Camaro? Okay." I wasn't paying attention, I was staring at Sam. This girl he was with leaned over to him and whispered something. He looked in my direction. "Iris?"

I smiled, the only way I had talked to him was by letter. "Sam Witwicky, I finally get to meet you in the flesh." The agent got snarky, "Oh, well if you don't mind me interupting this little family introduction."

"Hold on one sec Sam." I turned to the agent and pulled my gun. "Take us to his car." Eveyone looked surprised, "Whoa, Iris, put the gun down! Calm down." Lennox put his hand on my shoulder. I heard a faint cry of pain, I knew that cry. It wasn't human, _Bee!_

"What are you doing to him?" I demanded. "Where is he?" The agent put his hands up, "He who's he?" I was getting beyond mad, "THE CAR! Sam's car, yellow Camaro. The alien, you idiot." Everyone was getting nervous, but someone tried to make a move to pull their gun. All the soldiers pulled their guns and pointed at agents in the room.

"Take. Us. To. The. Car."


End file.
